Rockstar!
by Lister4eva
Summary: Danny discovers something whilst listening to music on YouTube! Much like I did, please read, no slash not really :D xx


**Hey Guys, My very first Hawaii Five-0 Fic, It is short and I do not own anything, not the show or the songs mentioned... Thanks for reading! xx**

Danny sat in his office and listened to the silence around him, it was Sunday and he didn't have Grace so he had decided to catch up on some much needed paperwork, as it was likely that Steve was going to get some of his returned to him yet again this month and as always he would be roped in to help him before the deadline came to a close and they both got a chewing out from the governor.

At first Danny thought that the reason he couldn't concentrate was because his office door was closed and he suddenly felt repressed, getting up to open it he felt the new wave of air rush over him and sat back at his laptop, typing a little more before the silence rushed up to him once again and he again couldn't concentrate. Danny sat back in his chair and stretched, _some music would be good right now_ he thought and almost chuckled when he realized that was the answer, he always had the radio on when he was at home cleaning and when he was in the office he had his iPod or the chattering of his colleagues to fill the silence allowing him to concentrate and not allow it to bare down on him. It didn't take long to set YouTube up onto the smart table, and screens in the bullpen after rummaging through his desk only to find his iPod in need of charging, his laptop resting on the smart table and a stool pulled up he began to fly through his paperwork, song after song played around him and he sang along when he wanted to, his solitude providing him with the confidence he needed, his music choice got bolder and before he knew it he was singing along to his favorites,

Bon Jovi, Def Leppard, Guns and Roses and many more, it wasn't until he settled on Nickleback - Rockstar and he flawlessly sung along, knowing ever word that he realized something, a while ago he had met Steve's sister Mary, and had the odd feeling that he knew he from somewhere, he could never place her and had shrugged it off as her being one of those people you hear about, those people who everyone swears that they know from somewhere but who they can never place, until he happened to look up at the video as he sang along about Gold diggers and saw Mary McGarrett in all her glory, black bikini and gold chain, he continued to watch as the video cycled through celebrities and fans singing along and there she was again singing about drugs and how they came cheap, shaking his head and wondering if Steve knew what his little sister hadn't gotten up to in her time in L.A he continued to do his paperwork.

A while later his phone rang, pausing the music he ran into his office and plucked the device off of his desk, it rang off and as it was Steve he decided that he would call him back after he had finished his last piece of paperwork, pressing play he continued typing not noticing that his ninja-like partner had entered the bullpen along with the cousins, Chin and Kono, in fact he didn't realize they were there until Kono sidled up to him when the song changed to Animals by Nickleback and whispered one of the more provocative lines from the song in his ear, which resulted in him being scared half to death, landing on his ass on the floor and his colleagues laughing at him, deciding that now was the perfect time to show Steve what he discovered he stood up and began typing on the smart table, YouTube search bar,

"Danny, I did not know you could sing" Kono laughed and leaned into him as he typed, he blushed and nudged her away with his hip which only caused her to giggle more, before he clicked on the video Danny turned to Steve who was looking at him with bright eyes and a smile that Danny decided he was too chicken to decipher, pushing on he asked,

"Steve, Did Mary ever fill you in on what she did when she lived in L.A?" Danny asked innocently,

"Erm no not really, why?" Steve asked, brow furrowed,

"Don't get your Army issued panties in a bunch, just watch" Danny pressed play and all four of them turned to watch the screen as Rockstar played in the bullpen yet again, Danny waited for the moment and quickly paused the video, and turned to Steve,

"Your sister was in a Nickleback music video" Danny pointed at the screen and watched as Steve's aneurysm face took over,

"Wow, I wonder if she got to meet the band?" Kono questioned a little in awe,

"That isn't Mary" Steve folded his arms over his chest and Danny had to force himself to look away from the muscles bulging under the strain of the tight t-shirt he wore, Chin pressed a few buttons and a facial comparison quickly started on the paused image on the screen, a few seconds later, Mary McGarrett's drivers licence photo appeared on screen. Steve swiped the offending evidence of his sisters decisions off of the screens and began explaining why they were in the office on a Sunday.

* * *

 **Please Review... Please :) xx**


End file.
